superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jor-El
Jor-El was an Astro-Scientist on the planet Krypton. He was a member of the Science Council that reported to the Hall of Wisdom. His wife was Lara and his son is Kal-El. After tremors shook Krypton, Jor-El eventually came to the conclusion that the planet Krypton was soon to explode. But Krypton's council members would not listen to his claims, considering him nothing more than laughingstock. Jor-El built a ship large enough for two, but in the last moment, he and Lara decided to send his son alone to Earth, where he was safe from Krypton's destruction, however, Jor-El was killed along with all the other countless millions of Kryptonians on Krypton. Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Jor-El was Krypton's leading scientific genius who lived in Krypton's major city of Kryptonopolis. Shortly after the birth of his son Kal-El, Jor-El discovered a parallel plane of existence which he called the Phantom Zone. He invented a device by which it could be entered, which he called the Phantom Zone Projector. In order to win a seat on the new Kryptonian [[Science-Council| Science-Council]], Jor-El presented his discovery and creation as a consideration for membership on the new Council. Jor-El won the seat and criminals on Krypton would now be banished for a period of time in the Phantom Zone. The Science-Council was based in Kandor, before Brainiac stole Kandor, and the Science-Council. Destruction was inevitable for Krypton. It would not be long before Krypton would quake for the last time. So Jor-El, realizing he had run out of time, placed baby Kal-El into the ''experimental'' space craft. Aware that his son would develop superhuman abilities under a yellow sun, Jor-El devised pills that would restore Kal-El's powers if he ever lost them on Earth, but he was unable to place the box containing the pills in Kal-El's rocket before he launched it. Jor-El launched the rocket with Krypton's last son toward it's destination, Earth. As the space-craft was soaring toward Earth the planet Krypton exploded. Jor-El amd his wife Lara died, but his son lived on as Superman. Abilities * Genius capable of inventing and applying extremely advanced technology * Gifted philosopher and mentor Episode Appearances #Season 1: The Planet-Splitter #Season 3: Secret Origins of the SuperFriends #1983 Shorts: The Krypton Syndrome Notes * Jor-El is created by American writer Jerry Siegel and Canadian-born artist Joe Shuster. *In June 1938 (Action Comics, Vol. 1 #1),Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_1 Action Comics, Vol. 1 #1], published in June, 1938. in the text containing the first account of Superman's origin, Superman's biological father is referred to only as an extraterrestrial "scientist" and his actual name is never stated (or at least what would later be referred to as the "Earth-Two" version of him). * In July-August 1948 (Superman, Vol. 1 #53),Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_1_53 Superman, Vol. 1 #53], published in August, 1948. This issue combines elements of both the Golden Age version of Superman, as well prepares for the revamping of the character for the Silver Age. In the opening story, Superman's birth-parents are known as Jor-L and Lora, whereas later Silver Age versions update their names as Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van. in a text containing a far more extensive account of Superman's origin, Superman's father is referred to by name as Jor-L (Earth-Two version); for the first time in the chronicles. Trivia * Casey Kasem provided the voice of Jor-El in his Season 1 appearance in The Planet-Splitter. * Stan Jones provided the voice of Jor-El in his Season 3 appearance in Secret Origins of the SuperFriends. External Links * See the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jor-El Jor-El disambiguation page] at the DC Database. * Go to Wikepedia for more on Jor-El *See Jor-El at Supermanica: The Encyclopedia of Supermanic Biography Appearances in Other Media References Category:Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Superman supporting characters Category:DC characters Category:Deceased characters